1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image recording apparatus and an image recording method, and in particular, relates to an image recording apparatus and an image recording method in which mirroring restoration can be performed rapidly.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the related art, a mirroring technology in which a plurality of HDDs are included in order to protect data which is recorded in a hard disk drive (HDD), and data is recorded with respect to the plurality of HDDs at the same time, and is backed up.
In PTL 1, an image processing device includes a plurality of HDDs which store the same data with each other using mirroring. The image processing device transmits data stored in an HDD which is being normally operated to a new HDD when exchanging an HDD with a new HDD. The image processing device calculates a copying time in the entire region which is necessary when performing data transmission from an HDD to a new HDD using copying in the entire region, and calculates a total backup time which is necessary when performing data transmission using backup from an HDD to a new HDD using an external storage medium. The image processing device compares the copying time for the entire region to the total backup time, determines which one of the data transmission using copying in the entire region and the data transmission using backup is fast, and performs mirroring restoration using a method which is determined to be fast.
In Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. 2012-103873, when mirroring restoration is performed (mirroring restoration), the entire image data of an HDD which is being normally operated is transmitted to a new HDD. For this reason, it takes a long time when performing mirroring restoration.